


Foodfight: A Chocolate Romance

by Beau_bie



Category: Foodfight! (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: A confusing love story between a chocolate loving mascot and a chocolate mascot.
Relationships: Vlad Chocool/Daredevil Dan





	Foodfight: A Chocolate Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my old fanfiction.net account.

Vlad Chocool looked into Daredevil Dan's eyes, the Marketopolis skyline behind them glittering.

"I love chocolate" Vlad reinforced.

"Uhh, I'm really not interested" Dan said, flailing his arms around as usual.

"Well, not yet you aren't" the chocolate loving bat smiled, leaning closer to the daredevil.

"Listen here!-" Dan exclaimed

But Vlad would not. He had become infatuated with the chocolate squirrel. "Dan" he smiled, spinning around. He scooped the squirrel into a hug.

"Aargh!" Dan exclaimed, trying to push Vlad back. "I don't know how I feel about this" he spun around out of Vlad's grip.

"I think we should... take it slow" the squirrel said, hoping it would change the bats mind.

"Slow, huh? Guess we could do that" he smiled.

"Okay, I'm out!" Dan said, jumping into his plane and flying away.

Vlad smiled, thinking he still had a chance with Dan. He picked up the aluminium foil and made another sculpture of his favourite chocolate mascot. "My magnum opus" he smiled, watching Dan's plane fly into the distance.


End file.
